MI LUZ
by flororstar
Summary: La vida abusa de tu inocencia, corrompe tu alma con insultos y golpes, solo puedes mirar y sentir como el mal desgarra tu ser, y te invita a formar parte de sus filas, hace falta mas que un empujoncito para rescatarte y eso es lo que descubrirá Edward ¿podrá el amor vencer al demonio llamado abuso?.TH, historia no apta para menores.
1. PROLOGO

**AQUÍ MI PRIMER FIC FUERTE Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LA HISTORIA ME HACE RECUPERAR MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES DE MI PASADO SOLO TENGO UNA ADVERTENCIA "ESTE FIC NO ES PARA LOS DÉBILES DE PENSAMIENTO, SI ERES DE MUCHA MORAL REGRESA Y LEE CUANTOS PARA NIÑOS, ESTO ES UNA TRAMA FUERTE Y ES PARA LOS QUE ESTÁN DISPUESTOS A SUFRIR PERO A SER VALIENTES PARA LUCHAR CONTRA LA TORMENTA TOMADOS DE MIS MANOS QUE AL FINAL ENCONTRAREMOS LA DICHA Y FELICIDAD.**

**PD:. NO PAGO TERAPIA.**

**PROLOGO….**

**Todos los días la gente se queja de su mala vida y lamentaban ser tan miserables, yo solo sufro en silencio y espero el momento oportuno para mi venganza porque si tenia mucho odio en mi corazón, contra todos los que me pisotearon y abusaron de mi ahora era poderosa y tenia todo lo que quería, pero algo me faltaba justicia.**

…..MISERIA….

Tenia 13 años y desde hace 7 años vivía en Forks un pueblito en Washington, con mi padre porque mi madre nos había abandonado en Phoenix, desde entonces nos mudamos y mi padre consiguió empleo como el sheriff del pueblo y compramos una casa pequeña donde era muy feliz hasta que mi camino se cruzo con el de James B. un maldito malnacido en el pueblo.

.

Buscaba un hecho por el cual el universo estuviera en mi contra, no hacia falta darle tantas vueltas al asunto, claros ejemplos eran mi maldita torpeza, la traición de mis amigos, Jacob enfadado por la confesión que le hice acerca de mi amor por Edward.

Edward y su chica, "niña buena, astuta, inteligente, gran amiga, bonita" "la mejor amiga y novia" nótese el sarcasmo. QUE BAH, yo diría *estúpida y cabeza hueca* que solo buscaba popularidad, ellos solo se procuraban y no me creyeron cuando les dije que alguien me seguía, e aquí la consecuencia.

.

_**11:15PM**_

.

Sentía dolor en mis costillas, piernas, boca, me dolían los pechos, me dolía todo. Pero por más fuerte el dolor físico, no se comparaba con el emocional.

¡Me sentía sucia!, ¡me sentía enferma!, estaba ahogada en mi miseria y en las lagrimas, abrazándome las piernas como si eso me pudiera proteger; recordando al maldito de james sobre mi, como me tocaba, lo que me decía, como lo hacia, argh el asco que me provocaba Como el maldito me violaba.

A lo lejos escuche la puerta abrirse, me gire y como el perro apaleado me arrastre hasta la esquina mas lejana de la entrada, en simple reflejo queriendo alejarme del peligro, con miedo de james pero no era el, era papa (la tranquilidad comenzó a invadirme conforme recuperaba la cordura).

Gran error, ¿que pensaría de mi?, ¿se sentiría asqueado?, ¡ ¿me odiaría?! , tenía miedo de su reacción, tenía tantas dudas, y miedos encontrados.

Se acerco poco a poco su cara reflejaba tantas emociones, primero sorpresa, luego miedo, duda y por ultimo rabia después de mirarme llorando, golpeada, semidesnuda y ensangrentada. Pude distinguir lágrimas en sus mejillas

Se aproximo al sillón mas cercano tomo la sabana que lo cubría y yendo corriendo hasta mí, me tapo y me abrazo como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

-o por dios Bella, ¿corazón mío, que te paso?, ¿Quién fue el maldito que te izo esto?, ¿Qué hago Isabella? Perdóname, perdóname pequeña por no creerte.-susurraba mientras acariciaba mi brazo

No podía dejar de llorar y sollozar sobre su hombro, sintiendo el cansancio arrastrarme hacia la oscuridad, aquel lugar que me llamaba y prometía una tranquilidad eterna.

-Duerme pequeña que todo estará mejor ahora- dijo papa – pude oír como tecleaba en el teléfono pero no alcance a escuchar mas porque los parpados se me cerraron, fue entonces cuando pude dormir.

.

.

No sé que pasó pero era como si estuviera viendo mi vida desde otra persona, yo conviviendo con mi familia y después con mis amigos, platicando con Jake o con Edward, pero las imágenes iban y venían, no era nada concreto. Y de un momento a otro ya no existía nada yo sola estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, me desespero la sensación y grite nadie vino a mi auxilio, empecé a sollozar, lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, sentía que tenia el alma partida, algo me invito a levantar la vista y ahí estaba el; llamándome, diciendo que fuera con el que todo iba a estar bien, yo quise creerle pero no podía y él se acercaba furioso a tratar de tomarme, sentí mas desesperación.

¡BELLA! BELLA – gritaban pero el no movía los labios, solo reía y se burlaba de mis ruegos ni siquiera le interesaba que gritara o que chillara, el solo buscaba tomarme, implore y le suplique que se detuviera.

-Bella despierta, tobo esta bien- me aseguro una vos que no pude identificar, yo solo la buscaba desesperada, intentando soltarme pero el me tenia bien asegurada, me manoseaba y me sentía mas desesperada sabia lo que seguía a continuación, pero no podía zafarme.

Bella, bella todo esta bien soy Carlisle despierta bella solo es una pesadilla no hay nadie, agárrenla bien porque se puede hacer baño- aseguraba la voz de Carlisle, puede notar desesperación en su voz. Pero es que acaso él no lo veía a él, yo quería que lo detuviera pero Carlisle no llegaba y me dejaba en las manos del lobo.

Sentí como desgarraba mi ropa interior y se posicionaba sobre mi, yo solo pataleaba y suplicaba repentinamente me penetro yo solo solté un chillido desgarrador –NO JAMES- grite.

Desperté exaltada, no podía respirar y sentía que la presión me sofocaba y buscaba la manera de tragar aire- ¡esta teniendo una crisis apliquen un calmante enseguida! – dijo Carlisle en la habitación, yo solo quería abandonar el lugar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, necesitaba tener aire pero mi cuerpo estaba ido, una mascara de oxigeno tapo mi rostro y con dificultad pude al fin tener ese preciado elemento.

Entre todo el alboroto me di cuenta que ya no era una habitación negra sino todo lo contrario era muy iluminada. Sentí una presión en el brazo por lo que me retorcí buscando escapatoria pero no era James el que me agarraba era una mujer vestida de blanco y no era la única en la habitación, había también otras 2 personas y yo no quería verles, me causaban un pánico enorme porque abusarían de mi.

-doctor esta teniendo convulsiones- escuche decir a la mujer pero yo ya me encontraba inconsciente segundos después.

_**CHARLIE 06:02AM**_

Las lagrimas aun redaban por mis mejillas, sentía que el dolor me consumiría, un dolor desgarrador que me empujaba a hacer una locura, no entendía como esto le pudo pasar a mi nena si ella solo tenia trece años, no me lo cuestionaba por la edad si no porque mi Bella era un ángel, ella siempre ayudaba a los demás, siempre se sacrificaba, sin obtener nada a cambio, además era buena hija.

Sentía que me moría si algo mas le pasaba, tenia que hacer lo que fuera para que ella pudiera recuperar su vida, pero antes tenia que saber quien era el hijo de puta que había tocado a mi nenita.

Solo rebusque en mi bolsillo delantero y ahí encontré mi teléfono, marque el numero de J.J. él era el mejor detective en Washington, según mis contactos el colaboraba con el FBI y de verdad había logrado avances en los casos mas difíciles.

TIC- TIC espere paciente mientras contestaba.

-Hola Charlie en que te puedo ayudar y por qué tan temprano esta vez- contesto una voz familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

-quiero que encuentres a un maldito cabron- dije con mi voz cargada en ira.

-cuéntame que paso-cuestiono sorprendido –solo quiero que lo encuentres, te llegaran unas muestras de ADN y quiere que las examines y me digas a quien pertenecen cuando tengas los resultados entendiste.

-Si señor- exclamo con seriedad- hasta pronto entonces- finalizo la llamada.

Esto no se quedaría así, cando encontrara a ese perro lo iba a matar con mis propias manos.

Tenia que llevarme a Bella de aquí lo más rápido posible así que tendría que mover muchos contactos para que me transfirieran o buscar un mejor lugar donde iniciar de nuevo nuestra vida.

_**ALICE 08:47AM**_

Hace un mes que me sentía muy triste, primero Bella ya no me hablaba porque piensa que desapruebo su amor por mi hermano solo que ella es tan terca que no permitió defenderme cuando le dije que no me parecía; y luego Edward estaba insoportable, con sus cambios de humor y sus malos tratos, desde que andaba de novio con Tanya se había descarrilado mucho, y nos alejaba de él; yo sabia que Bella estaba loquita de amor por el solo que este ni la miraba, tenia un plan que seguro no fallaría para que terminaran juntos esta vez y Tanya bajara esos humos a su ego.

Por otro lado Jazz ni me miraba a mi, por que delante de él siempre estaba María que era una amiga intima de Tanya, y era tan mosca muerta como ella. Bueno espero que todo se mejore cuando inicie mi plan e lunes. (Carita angelical)

-Alice- llamo mama- baja princesa ya llego papa-huy que bien siempre que llega papa juega conmigo y se deja hacer lo que se me ocurra, como pintarlo y vestirlo, ósea que yo elijo su ropa porque sabe que amo la ropa y la moda.

Baje corriendo a la sala después de terminar de organizar mis cosas, y efectivamente ahí estaba mi papa Carlisle con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Hola papi- salude con efusividad mientras me acercaba para lanzarme a sus brazos, el levanto la vista y lo que vi me asusto, tenia manchas purpuras bajo los ojos, y una miraba desolada brillaba en su rostro además estaba muy pálido y tenia el cabello revuelto.

-hola princesita hermosa que tal tu día- intento sonar feliz, pero yo ya no sonreía, me aproxime a él y lo abrace muy fuerte,-papi deberías dormir para que te sientas mejor, te ves muy mal- rete a mi padre con la mirada – no pequeña lo que me hace falta es estar un rato contigo, ven vamos a que me arregles- dijo con una mirada triste.

-Bueno pero te aguantas- dije feliz pero preocupada por su actitud y lo arrastre hasta su cuarto.

_**CARLISLE 12:15 AM**_

Me sentía tan abatido, en el momento que informaron al hospital que una menor fue encontrada en un estado bastante grave me preocupe, pensando que esta podría se mi hija la que estuviera siendo trasladada al hospital.

Según los informes trasladaría a la menor un familiar, porque este se negó a que la transportaran en una ambulancia, era de madrugada y como era de esperarse en pleno sábado nadie estaba en la sala de urgencias a estas horas, y a mi como me tocaba guardia me tocaría atender el caso.

Salí cuando me avisaron que ya había llegado el vehículo y me impresiono ver que era la patrulla del jefe Swan quien traía a nada más y nada menos que a Isabella la mejor amiga de Alice.

-Súbanla a la camilla rápido-ordene cuando me recupere dé la impresión.

Dieron las 07:13 am y logramos estabilizarla por que había tenido un shook muy grave, además de diversas contusiones en el cuerpo, tenia que admitir que este caso me dejo molido.

No podía imaginar a una persona con tanta maldad para hacerle esto aun niña como Bella, si así le gustaba que la llamaran, ella pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa y había aprendido a tratarla como a mi propia hija por que era tan dulce y cariñosa como la propia Alice además era más tranquila y madura cosa que Alice no alcanzaba por que tenía un gran alto grado de interactividad.

Por otro lado estaba Edward que era el mellizo de Alice y era un jovencito tranquilo pero algo obstinado y eso lo estaba demostrando ahora que le había pedido a Tanya Denali ser su novia.

Cosa que no entendía porque a su corta edad no tenían cosas en común.

**08:40 am**

Cuando llegue a casa no pude evitar contarle a Esme lo de bella, lo cual me arrepentí, por que soltó todo el dolor que le causo la noticia en forma de un llanto silencioso.

Salí a la sala a despejarme donde me encontró mi princesa con la cual jugué hasta la hora de la comida.

**ESME 08:40 AM**

Era lo hora que termine de cocinar y me dispuse a llamar a Alice para que desayunara, cuando la puerta delantera sonó indicando que mi Carlisle había vuelto a mi.

-Hola amor- dije antes de salir de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante.

Carlisle estaba sentado y tenía la cabeza entre las manos, haciendo que me preocupara, me aproxime a él y tome sus dedos para que levantara la cabeza y pude ver que tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas, tenia ojeras y una mirada que daba lastima.

-¿Que pasa amor?- fue lo único que tuve que preguntar para que me respondiera y me contara la historia trágica en el hospital la cual escuche atenta y pronto sentí que las lagrimas me corrían por las mejillas.

¿Como podía pasarle eso a una niña como bella? Fue la pregunta que me carcomía por dentro y además me angustiaba el saber que tal se tomaría Alice la noticia, pero mejor era inventarme algo y hacer que ella lo creyera.

Eso seria a lo mejor para todos, mas para mi niña que estaba tan entusiasmada con su amistad, y decirle tal monstruosidad le destrozaría el alma, además Carlisle me conto que Charlie pidió su cambio a Europa y que el traslado ya se había llevado a cabo y que en este momento bella estaba siendo transportada a Italia.


	2. LOS AÑOS VUELAN

**ME AUSENTE CON EL FIC PERO ACÁ, UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN NO ME DISCULPO POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR, SOLO PIDO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP. Y ME DIGAN QUE TAL LES PARECE.**

**Charlie. 1 año después **

La vida en Italia era dura y con Isabella en un estado vegetal no mejoraba las cosas.

Tan profundo me dolía su sufrimiento que yo mismo era infeliz, tenerla y no tenerla, era muy difícil ver como se consumía en su mundo sin sonreír, sin tener confianza, sin poder amar, sin emitir otra vez una palabra, era solo una muñeca rota, ¡mi muñeca de porcelana rota!

Era un maldito si tan solo la hubiera cuidado mejor ahora seria totalmente feliz. Pero no, yo y mi maldita ambición, hambriento de poder y de dinero y mi nena tenia que pagar mi estupidez, cada inhalación era la muerte.

Bella no quería comer y no me tenia confianza, podía jurar que me tenia miedo, sus terapias no iban bien y yo me tenia que hacer cargo de los pequeños Alec y Jane, eran muy parecidos a Bella solo que tenían los ojos mas azules que allá visto, esos ojos que te atrapan y te cautivan, pero con su mama no funcionaban, Bella solo los veía y los ojos se le inundaban en lagrimas, se ponía histérica y mas de un vez tuvimos que aplicar sedantes para mejorar su condición.

Sufría una fuerte depresión posparto y mas el trauma de su violación ya no tenía ganas de vivir. Su embarazo fue complicado, no porque no quisiera los fetos si no por que continuaba en shok, su parto fue aun mas complicado por que la perdieron durante unos minutos, donde los doctores trabajaron duramente para traerla de vuelta.

Yo no entendía que era lo que le dolía mas, el haber quedado marcada con uno hijos o el no poder ser capaz de amarlos.

**2 años después del traslado.**

Tras el nacimiento de los mellizos, conocimos a Aro, un hombre muy poderoso en volterra y que pretendía contratarme para trabajar en su equipo de seguridad, asegurándome que Bella estaría mejor con mi empleo y que mis gemelos, su hermanitos podía tener los cuidados necesarios que Bella no podía brindarles por su estado.

Tuve que inventar que los mellizos eran hijos míos y hermanastros de Bella, y que esta sufría de un trauma que la había llevado a sumergirse en su mente, dejándola incapacitada para poder atenderlos; hacer esto fue relativamente fácil, ya que J.J. me ayudo con el tramite de los papeles falsos y con un poco de dinero los logre registrar a mi nombre legalmente así que por lo tanto tenia que hacerme cargo por que ya eran oficialmente mis hijos.

Al principio me enfermaba el tener que cuidarlos y saber su procedencia me daba mucho asco, pero con las terapias a las que asistí logre comprender que ellos no tenían la culpa.

Seguí en contacto con mis amigos para no levantar sospechas, no me gustaba que la gente husmeara en mis asuntos y la vida personal de mi familia.

Al fin después de semanas de pensar la oferta acepte ya que la paga era muy buena, nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad pero a Aro le gustaba que sus empleados estuvieran bajo su supervisión constante así que ahora vivíamos en su mansión y mi Bella estaba siendo atendida por los profesionales de la empresa de aro, ya que este tenia a su manejo un gran numero de empresas farmacéuticas y era el mayor proveedor de medicamentos e insumos en todo el mundo, así que puso a mi disposición una psicóloga muy reconocida que ayudaba con sus terapias a personas con un trauma postraumático severo.

Después de meses Bella mostro mejorías, si bien no hablaba, ya interactuaba con los demás.

Empezó una notoria mejoría en las cosas, después de unos meses ya no había tanto dolor y si estaba ahí no golpeaba el alma como el primer momento.

Isabella tomo un gran interés por la cuestión de la defensa, como Aro maneja una empresa de guardaespaldas, Isabella enseguida quiso tomar partida y se enlisto en la academia donde estaría por 2 años; tenía mucho talento, solo hacia falta que recibiera un empujoncito.

Alec y Jane eran cada vez mas hermosos y manipuladores, tenían un gran poder sobre los demás, eran capaces de someter con la mirada a los hermanos Vulturi Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Sobre este último había sido más difícil envolverlo en el aura de encanto pues acababa de perder a su mujer y estaba en un profundo duelo.

Isabella nos visitaría cada fin de semana y eso era suficiente para mi, con los gemelos mejoro su actitud, cada día se enamoraba lentamente de la sangre de su sangre, tenia verdaderos momentos en los que sonreía con tan solo verlos, pude testificar como la sombra de dolor se oculto y la dejo seguir con su vida.

**6 años después del traslado.**

Las cosas no podían estar mejor, tenia unos años trabajando para Aro Vulturi y en este tiempo había sido capaz de sacar adelante a mi familia, tenía una casa propia además de haber ampliado los horizontes en la empresa de seguridad de Cayo, tenia estabilidad emocional y una familia hermosa.

Bella logro controlar sus emociones y con el esfuerzo que invirtió en sus estudios en la academia militar había logrado posicionarse rápidamente como una de las agentes custodias de los Vulturi, tenia compromiso y ahora era mas fuerte que nunca.

Era algo inexplicable pero los gemelos tenían ya el amor de su hermana, fue algo sorpresivo al enterarme que bella borro todo recuerdo de su memoria de los eventos pasados, por lo tanto no tenía ni la más mínima idea que los gemelos eran sus hijos, estos ya tenían 5 años y eran muy inteligentes ya manejaban tres idiomas ingles, italiano y ruso, actualmente intentaban aprender chino mandarín y creo que en unos cuantos meces ya dominaran el nuevo idioma.

**Un mes después **

-Que bueno que te encuentro Charlie- dijo la voz de Aro Vulturi a mis espaldas.

-para qué soy bueno Aro- cuestione ya que raramente me hablaba de asuntos los cuales tratábamos por medio de las secretarias.

-veras, es algo complicado, ven vamos a mi oficina- oficio dirigiéndose a su sala ya que estábamos en medio de la recepción.

Cerré la puerta tras mis espaldas- bueno tu dirás- invite a que comenzara.

-Esta bien, la situación esta de esta manera, hace un tiempo que los médicos han estado siendo el centro de una serie de atentados en estados unidos, todo comenzó por una intervención de parte de estos, en un caso donde se vieron afectadas la vida y salud de un determinado grupo de empresarios que fueron el centro de ataque por parte de unos sociópatas que formaron una organización en el 2000 para erradicar las empresas que según estos eran un problema para la comunidad , como los doctores intervinieron en sus planes de venganza mal fundamentada y con claros síntomas de fanatismo tomaron represarías contra los médicos, siendo estos últimos cazados como perros por todo estados unidos- yo no tenia muy claro a donde quería llegar -Así que como no pueden solucionarlo por que creen que tienen infiltrados, llamaron a SS (SEGURIDAD SOCIAL), y nos proporcionaron la suficiente información para lograr que yo me interesara en este caso; en tu oficina fue enviado el archivo de los médicos involucrados en el incidente del atentado y cuantos de ello ya han sido atacados. También recibirás la información del grupo terrorista, lo que quiero que hagas, es que elijas a un medico de estas listas y te enfoques en su protección, serán asignados los agentes que consideres necesarios para esta misión, esta es prioridad por que la mayoría de estas personas son pioneros en el área del descubrimiento de muevas curas para enfermedades además de que desempeñan cargos muy importantes en el medio de la medicina-

La verdad es que estaba impresionado por lo que Aro me pedía pero preferí guardarme los comentarios y dirigirme a la oficina a revisar y tomar un caso de inmediato.

Empecé a revisar los expedientes de los médicos, uno tras otro, encontrando que todos eran personas sobresalientes en la comunidad y pioneros por sus inventos o por su labor social. Además encontré algo que me dejo frio entre los expedientes estaba un nombre que me resulto terriblemente familiar Carlisle Cullen. Tenia la impresión que esto era una especie de prueba ya que hace un rato deje de pensar en el y comencé a vivir mi vida olvidando que fue el hombre que saco de las garras de la muerte a mi hija.

Seguí hojeando entre los expedientes y me dejo una fuerte impresión al darme cuenta que no solo los médicos eran atacados, sino que también lo habían sido sus familias, por suerte a Carlisle todavía no le pasaba nada, o al menos nada físico por que ya empezaban a lloverle las amenazas y su familia fue amenazada por un hombre marcado con el numero 3 que según fuentes era muy peligroso y perteneciente a esta secta de terroristas.

Revise entre los papeles de los posibles sospechosos y pude ver que no era un grupo numeroso, consistía en un grupo de 5 hombres y una mujer. Revisando el montón de reportes me lleve la segunda sorpresa del día, una muy fea sorpresa, entre los nombres había otro conocido James Williams B. al cual conocían como el numero tres. Esto me lleno de regocijo ya que al fin localizaba a este maldito. Le perseguí el rastro por todo estados unidos con ayuda de J.J. y como teníamos tan poco éxito, siempre escapaba, pero esto era diferente podía notarlo, ya tenía preparada mi venganza e iba hacer pagar a este maldito por todo el daño que le causo a mi hija.

Envié un mensaje de confirmación a Aro de la hora de partida hacia Forks Washington, donde protegería a Carlisle Cullen y a su familia, claro con un divertido pasatiempo entre manos.

Comentarios? U objeciones ya saben donde.


	3. NOTA DE CONTINUACION 19 A 20 DE ENERO

NOTA DE CONTINUACIÓN 19/ENERO

Hola sé que no tengo perdón de dios, los he abandonado, y merezco la horca, la situación es bastante difícil, me mandaron a un lugar donde no hay mas que candiles de petróleo, jajá y es muy cierto anduve por Veracruz, mi salud esta pasando por un momento difícil, por lo mismo me mandaron a donde había "paz y tranquilidad". Pero no había red. Y eso me mata, así que como mi salud no mejora, quiero estar donde me siento bien y no publicar me hace sentir un mounstro, me hace sentir que ya las estoy abandonando. Malditos doctores no me dan mas que problemas, lo único que me tranquilizaba era la uní pero ya no es suficiente.

Así que continuare con mis historias, espero poder actualizar para esta madrugada y mañana esta nota ya no estará. Seguiré miss x, mi luz tal vez tarde un poco más pero también tendrá un final.

Saludos y ya saben acepto tomatazos.

Atentamente Flor.


End file.
